


Size Beautiful

by kleelizabeth



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleelizabeth/pseuds/kleelizabeth
Summary: Julie starts wearing more and more of her mom's old clothes and one piece particularly throws the boys for a loop.
Kudos: 125





	Size Beautiful

Ray had called for a third time for Julie to come downstairs. She hadn't eaten breakfast yet, but she was running late for school. Flynn had been sitting at the dining room table, fingers flying across her phone screen. She had obviously finished the thought what she was composing and stood up, heading for the stairs.  
"Please, Mr. Molina. Julie is having a fashion crisis. A little sympathy." Flynn began running up the stairs and began knocking on Julie's door.  
"Thank God." Julie was relieved to see her best friend. If anyone was going to be able to help her, she knew it'd be Flynn. "Nothing looks good. All my favorite clothes are in the laundry. What do I do?"  
"Ok first of all," Flynn began, "you're gorgeous so shut up. Everything looks good on you. Second, you're tired and I can tell. Probably up late writing with Luke. Third, we're really late for school and while I normally wouldn't care, I'm in love with my outfit today so I need to show it off as much as possible. I mean that in the nicest way possible."  
"Fair. Ok, you find something for me then, Fashion Goddess."  
"What about something from your mom? Go retro!"  
"I mostly wear her stuff for performances. There's not really casual..."  
"OMG SHUT UP. YOU'RE WEARING THIS!" Before Julie could answer, Flynn threw a black shirt at her. Julie looked at the shirt and just started laughing.  
"Truly iconic. I can't wait to see their faces later!"

Later that day, Julie went into the studio to practice with the boys. She had an entire plan for revealing the shirt to them. She had a large sweater, covering the t-shirt. They'd start rehearsal, she'd be moving around and get hot, take off her sweater, and spin around so the boys could see. They'd laugh, finding it funny her mom was a fangirl. Luke would probably make some joke about she's following in her mom's fangirl footsteps. She simply couldn't wait.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"  
"Just teaching the guys the new song we wrote last night."Luke gave Julie one of his regular mouth open, perfect smiles, the one that also made his eyes light up.  
"Yeah, its really good." Reggie piped in, breaking the awkward silence Julie and Luke had made by just staring at each other. "Shall we start rehearsal?"  
"Um, not yet. I wanna wait for Flynn. We have a surprise for you." The boys looked curiously at Julie. She was bursting at the seams, but they couldn't get any information out of her.  
"Well, we need to start soon," Alex said, "I'd promise I'd meet Willie."  
Julie nodded, still giddy with excitement. She grabbed hold of her mic just as Flynn was walking in. They gave each other a sneaky look as Julie began stroking the keys of her piano. The boys continued exchanging confused looks. 

The song was fantastic. Julie had worked up a sweat, just as she had planned and couldn't wait to take off her sweater, per her plan. She began walking towards an empty chair next to Flynn, one arm already out of the sleeve.  
"Wanna run through it again?" Luke asked. "I think we got something..." He stopped dead when he saw Julie's shirt. Alex and Reggie, who had been fiddling with their instruments also stopped when Luke had stopped talking. "Where'd you get that shirt?"  
"It was in my mom's stuff. She must have been a fan." Julie and Flynn were dying with laughter. The joke in itself wasn't funny, but the fact that they had planned this out for the sole purpose of the boys reactions was priceless to them. Except, their reactions were not what they thought they'd be. The girls turned their grins into straight faces. "Um, you guys good?"  
"Size beautiful," Reggie whispered to Luke, but Julie still heard it. With that, Alex started chuckling.  
"See," Julie pointed to Alex, "he thinks it's funny."  
Alex kept going, but was trying to tell Julie something amidst all the laughter. Finally, he got it under control and opened his mouth to get his thought across when Luke chimed in for him.  
"Cool shirt. Yeah, your mom must've seen a show. That's cool. That's cool." He seemed very nervous, but Julie didn't know why.  
"Alex, before Luke so rudely interrupted, what were you going to say?" Luke shot Alex a death glare, but the drummer didn't care. He chuckled for a moment and spoke the truth.  
"We knew you're mom. Reggie and Luke knew your mom. She worked at the Orpheum." He smiled a big dorky smile, one that showed he was still hiding something, but was waiting for something. And that something came from Reggie.  
"Luke flirted with your mom!"  
"Idiot! No I didn't! You flirted with her first!"  
"No, I...that's...Julie?"Julie had gone pale. She was utterly speechless. Flynn had her head in her hands, shaking her head back and forth.  
"You..."pointing at Reggie, "flirted..." scowling at Luke, "with my mom!?"  
"Bobby did too!" Luke interjected.  
"Dude, not the time." Alex piped in from behind.  
"I thought this would be a silly joke. I didn't know you KNEW her...not like THAT. I gotta go change." She ran out of the studio, Flynn following her. She looked back at the boys(this is assuming she can see them because who knows maybe now she can).  
"Y'all are dumb."


End file.
